1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and a manufacturing method for the electronic device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an electronic device including a plurality of electronic elements, and a manufacturing method for the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of electronics, various types of electronic devices have been developed with progress in development of electronic equipment. Those electronic devices are provided, for example, in the “form using a circuit substrate” and the “form using a lead frame”.
See the following Patent Literatures; U.S. Pat. No. 7,927,922, U.S. Pat. No. 7,202,107, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2008-522396, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 58-130375.